Chip Skylark Sleeps on Top of the Toilet
by death mega sega
Summary: A story of randomness inspired by my sister, CassyG. Warning very mature. A ChipxSkip fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chip Skylark Sleeps on Top of the Toilet (CSSoTotT)**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**9/17/2012 Deathy: **_This is a fanfic for my big sister, Cassy. She came up with the idea and basic concepts. I'm just stringing her thoughts into this story. This is actually her Christmas and 21st birthday presents, so I really hope she enjoys it! However, I have no clue for a title so I'm going to title it what Cassy told me was her initial thought that started all of this. This fan fiction will be full of crossover-y goodness! By the way, due to the nature of Cassy's thought process and jokes, I add a "DO BE WARNED" to this. So if you are under the age of, let's say 16, I ask that you turn back now. This story is going to be very mature. Blame it on Cassy.

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing at all!

[][][][][

Chip Skylark stared blankly at the ceiling. His life sucked right now. His teeth were perfect and shiny, sure. His record sold marvelously, as always. Something was just missing. Something was off. Something was wrong. Something was terribly askew. Chip pushed his sneaker down on the lever which it propped itself on. He closed his blue eyes and sighed. Things just weren't going his way. He pushed his foot down again. He sighed once more.

He stiffened as he heard the bathroom's thick, steel door slowly creak open. The only thought racing through his cranium, "Don't let it be her!" Chip had been stuck in some bizarre relationship with the blond bimbo for a few years now. Sure, she was a fellow co-star, and they worked for the same record company. The directors urged for this. There were just too many problems with this relationship.

For starters, Chip hated Britney Britney with a passion. She was just so annoying. She was also the most oblivious person he had ever met. Well, not oblivious about everything it seemed. Every time they slept in the same room, Britney Britney had no problem what so ever talking about adulterated actions she wanted Chip to do with her. Most of them were way too out there and made the male singer cringe.

"Hello yo." The raven haired man recognized the familiar voice. "Anyone here, word?" Chip began to relax a little bit. It wasn't Britney Britney, so it was a little better. But Skip Sparkypants wasn't much better it seemed. Skip was very annoying. That was something Chip didn't want nor need. Chip could hear the blond singer walking from stall to stall. He was looking under each stall for some reason. Chip held his breath as Skip passed by his stall. Once Skip had assured himself that no one was in the men's restroom, he seated himself in a stall at the far end of the bathroom. Chip sat on top of the toilet's water closet. He was curious why Skip had to make sure no one was in the rest room.

Then Chip heard it. He bit his lower lip uncomfortably. He hadn't meant to hear what Skip was doing. He couldn't believe that the rapper was doing something like that in a public bathroom. Frankly, it made Chip uncomfortable just being aware what his co-star was doing. He stared around his stall for an escape route that would allow him to leave the public rest room inconspicuously. If he opened the stall door, Skip would definitely know he was there. A witness to this action would not be good. Not for Skip. And not for Chip either. Things like this were meant to be kept between the committer and their god.

Chip decided it would be best for him to just climb over the stall's wall and play monkey bars over the stalls until he reached the steel door. Then he heard Skip say a name. It wasn't a name said in shock. It wasn't said in anger. It was just said. In the way that made shivers go up and down Skylark's back. He lost balance and face planted with the floor.

Hearing the loud _PLOP!_ of Chip's body with the tiled floor, Skip jolted. "Who's there, yo?!" His voice shrieked. Chip shook off the pain, and possible broken bones, quickly and bolted for the door. He swung it opened and ran away as his feet could move. Skip, by this time, had managed to open the door to the stall he was in. He recognized the signature red jacket, the red hat, and most importantly, the shoes with his name written in the soles.

Sliding on the floor, Chip raced to his elevator. He ran all the way here and he wasn't about to stop now. He jogged in placed as he stared up at the counter. "_Damn! There were too many floors in this place!_" Chip thought as he continued to jog in place. "Hallelujah!" He cheered as the elevator doors opened. He slammed his hand on the ground level button. He wasn't about to wait for the tall, skinny guy with the nice little uniform to do it for him. He would take too long to press the button. They always do. Chip stood jogging around the tiny, little elevator with the bell hop. The red headed boy stared in awe at the singer. His freckled face wearing a scrutinizing expression, questioning to himself if Chip really, really had to go pee.

Once those thick metal doors began to slide open on the ground floor, Chip was gone. He squeezed himself through the barely opened doors and ran like a bat out of hell. The bell hop stared in confusion. He blinked a couple of times and greeted people who were boarding the elevator.

"Good evening sir. Which floor?" the elevator attendant asked, going on about his day.

Skylark raced to the hotel he lived in. He break danced into the elevator and once again pressed the button to his hotel room before the bellhop even had the chance to press it. "Hello mister Skylark?" The elevator attendant greeted him with a confused expression. He stared at the young pop star, who was currently running around in the elevator frantically. The brunette man wrote it off that the super star really needed to pee. That or he was stressed out about something. Chip really needed to sit on his toilet's water closet and flush the handle a few times. He would calm down shortly after. The elevator doors open and Chip did flips out of it. The bellhop sighed with relief. "I'm glad I get paid enough for this." He pressed the button to head down to another floor.

Chip break danced through his living room and to his bathroom. He hopped on top of his toilet. His foot instantly started pushing down on the lever. "Why! Why! Why!" He cried as he kept pressing the toilet's lever. "Why does he have to do this crap to me? God, or whoever you are pulling the strings, why do you hate me so!" Chip cried. His heart was still pounding from the long run. He began trying to figure out what had just happened to him. His head was spinning way too much for this. His white sneaker pushed down on the lever again.

After several hours of freaking out and pressing the lever down, Chip finally calmed down enough to breathe normally. Then he began to think about things he probably shouldn't. Then he realized something he had been denying for years.

[][][]][][][][][][[][][]

_**9/22/2012 Deathy: **_I hope you like this Cassy! I really do. It's for you. I will once again state that this story is MATURE! And please note, crossovers will happen in later chapters. So please _**READ & REVIEW!**_


	2. Jack In A Box

_**Chip Skylark Sleeps on Top of the Toilet (CSSoTotT)**_

_**Chapter 2: Jack in the Box**_

_**9/28/2012 Deathy: **_My internet is being funny and I'm too lazy to ask my papa why. So I'm going to type a little bit of this.

_**Disclaimer: **_I owned nothing.

][][][][][][][

Chip Skylark stepped off of the top of his toilet. He took a deep breath. He had now calmed himself down enough to think straight. Trying to keep his breathing level normal, his phone rang. He nearly jumped through the ceiling. His heart racing, he went to his living room where his phone, a min replica of himself. He picked up the phone and gave a small smile as his mini-self did his signature pose.

"Hello. Chip Skylark speaking." He greeted. "How may I help you?"

"Chip!" Brad Cuspidor's worried voice rang through the phone. "Where are you? We've been waiting on the set for you for like 15 minutes, dude."

"Oh! I'm sorry. It's just that stuff kind of happened and my brain kind of forgot." Chip gave an uneasy laugh.

"What happened? You know you can trust me. Tell me what's up." The ginger headed boy urged.

"Well…" Chip began his awkward tale over the phone.

Brad made "Uh-huh." sounds to show he was listening and understanding. At the end of the story, Brad replied with, "Well, I'm glad you figured it out. I wish you the best of luck with your endeavors. But I don't think your record company will be too happy about it. I mean, with the way things are you know."

"I understand." Chip nodded his head. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Okay! Get here quick!" Brad advised before the phone went click.

With this, Chip raced out of his pent house suite. He ran back to the hotel he was at before and raced back to the floor of TEETH TV. He entered the set, announcing, "Sorry I'm late!" He hopped into the seat and greeted Brad with a wave. "Hey, Brad! What's up?"

"Nothing much." Brad smiled politely. "Though I'm sure a lot has been up with you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm actually feeling quite good, amazingly." Chip chuckled. "So when do we begin this interview?"

"In a couple of minutes." Brad nodded. "So… When do you intend to inform the company?"

"Probably later. Maybe tomorrow." Chip fidgeted nervously.

"I wish you well."

"Okay!" A random director yelled. "Everyone who's supposed to be on set to the set! We go live in 5! 4! 3! 2!" With a simple hand gesture, the director cued the two celebrities on the stage.

"Hey! I'm Brad Cuspidor from TEETH TV here with teen singing music sensation, Chip Skylark!" The red headed boy waved toward Chip. Brad began with just basic small talk. The routine questions followed by the routine answers. Then Britney-Britney came onto the stage. Chip winced a little bit. Brad knew all too well of Chip's distained for the dim witted pop star. In truth, Brad didn't like her all that much either. It seems as though there wasn't even a little hamster on a wheel in her head at times. Brad just smiled and continued the conversation.

Chip's blue eye twitched as the annoying pop star cuddled up against his arm. He couldn't handle lying anymore. This charade was too much to bare. It gave him a terrible headache. Not to mention a knot in his stomach. Chip could slowly hear _pop go the weasel_ playing in the back of his mind. Britney-Britney gave an annoying laugh and snuggled up to Chip. The guy from the record company sat beside the director. He watched with a blank expression. Chip forced a smile to please the record company. He hated lying.

After about an hour of round a bout questions, Chip was not feeling oh too well. The lights were really bright and gave off a warmth that made his head spin some. Britney-Britney laughed once again at one of Brad's side comments. Another question was given to Chip. He responded generically with a small nod of approval from the guy from the record company.

Then another question was asked. One he didn't really care for. Brad bite his lip for asking the question, but it was one he was told to ask. He really didn't have a choice. It was either ask the questions he was required to ask, or find a different job. Britney-Britney gave a happy giggle as Chip's eye twitched in annoying protest. Then the unbelievable occurred.

Chip pointed a finger to the blond beside him. "I don't like her." He stated simply. His eye still twitching. "She is the most annoying, ignorant, dim-witted person I have ever met. I can't stand her! The only reason I'm stuck with this bimbo clawing my arm is because the record company pretty much forces me to date this skank! I mean for the love of it all, I'm gay!"

[][][][][]

_**10/9/2012 Deathy:**_ I'm getting there. Cassy has written out a lot of parts which will be fun to put into here. Though one part, I am greatly against writing. When that chapter comes, I'm just going to hand it over to her. So please, _**READ & REVIEW!**_


	3. Beware: Insanity Beyond the Gate

_**Chip Skylark Sleeps on Top of the Toilet [CSSoTotT]**_

_**Chapter 3: Beware: Insanity Beyond the Gate**_

_**10/25/2012 Deathy:**_ Thank you Kingofmonsters1 for following this really weird fanfic.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Have you noticed that in Wishology when the fairies are pushing that wheel that Juandissimo is the only one wearing a crown and Cupid isn't wearing a hat at all, and all of the other fairies are wearing this small Jewish black and white jail hats?

[][][][][

Well, the secret was out now. Everyone in the world knew. To make matters worse, so did his parents.

He was ashamed. His fans surely hated and despised him. Plus as soon as his little outburst happened, his record comp any dropped him. Chip Skylark was a ton of breaks that the record company no longer wanted nor needed.

_**Knock! Knock!**_ A thunderous pounding on the front door made the pop star jump into the air and face plant into his soft, violet carpet. He quickly peeled himself off of the floor. Shuffling toward the door, the raven hair boy came face to face with the guy from the record company. Beside him stood a gorilla of a man.

"Chip, my man!" The blond man greeted. His voice was a low tenor. "Terribly sorry, but since you're no longer apart of the record company and it's obvious that you can't pay rent, which is due today by the way, we're evicting you."

Within moments, the blue eyed young man found himself in front of his best friend's house. He knocked on the door only to have baby play blocks fall on his head.

"Cosmo!" He heard a woman scream. "Why are you throwing blocks out the window?"

"Poof! Poof!" A baby sounded.

"We're playing a game! It's call Drop Poof's toy blocks on who knocks on the door!" Cosmo answers happily.

"Who on Earth did you burry under Poof's blocks?" Wanda questioned as she floated to the window. Timmy Turner opened his front door. The 23 year old was a bit surprised. He wasn't surprised about Cosmo's actions. His behavior and spastic actions were normal. But because someone had actually came to his house and didn't call him first, who was most likely not a magical creature.

"Help." Chip's plea was muffled.

"Chip!?" Timmy exclaimed, rescuing the singing sensation from the mountain of plush cubes. "What are you doing here?"

"My record company dropped me and I got evicted from my pent house." Chip sighed as he was brought inside. "I didn't know where else to go, so can I crash here for a bit until I can find a job?"

Chip didn't look like the Chip Skylark, Timmy knew. He was depressed and weary. He looked like he was ready to jump off of the top of the Empire State Building.

Tootie came into the room. She was holding a box labeled 'Toy Blocks'. Its content was nothing at the moment. Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof were following close behind. The pink haired woman was nagging her green headed husband as their purple headed baby flew behind them. He had a tether in his small mouth.

"Hi Chip!" Tootie gave a nervous wave. "Are you okay? I'm sorry about the blocks."

"It's okay." Chip nodded. His face was a solemn one.

"Chip is a little down on his luck." Timmy explained. "He wants to know if he can stay here for a little bit until he can get a job."

"Sure! I don't mind." Tootie replied. "I'll get the guest room ready for him after I get these blocks."

"Oh! Allow me!" Cosmo cheered. The star on his wand glowed and _**POOF!**_ he was gone.

"Oh, brother!" Wanda muttered. She poofed away in a puff of pink smoke.

Tootie set to work on getting the blocks into the orange and yellow toy box. Poof sat beside her and began to help pick them up too.

"So it's all settled then!" Timmy smiled brightly. Chip, however, was too depressed to care. "Let me show you were the bathroom is." Chip followed in a zombie like state. Timmy opened the door for him. "Take a breather." He ordered kindly and left. Chip Skylark climbed on top of the toilet and sat on the water closet. He pressed his foot on the handle and pushed down. Today was a long, crummy day.

Timmy sat down beside his wife. He began helping her put up the blocks. The room was silent.

"Did they really fire him over something as minor as that?" Tootie asked.

"Yep." Timmy nodded. "Well, it didn't help that they never really paid him anything either. Maybe now Chip won't be broke all of the time."

"Poof! Poof!" the young fairy sounded. In a poof of lavender, he transformed into a little record player. The record playing was labeled "Shiny Teeth Records presents: My shiny Teeth and Me by Chip Skylark the 3rd."

Timmy and Tootie laughed as the song began to play. Then light bulbs flicked on over their heads.

"That's it!" They cheered in unison. Their hands clasped together. "We should get Chip his own record company!" They then hugged each other tightly. Timmy leans in to kiss his raven hair wife.

"Poof! Poof!" The baby fairy sounded.

Timmy stops dead in his tracks. He looks over at his fairy god brother. "Oh! Hello Poof!" He gave a nervous laugh. "Why don't we take your blocks up to your room?" He picked up the box, now filled with plush blocks.

"Poof! Poof!" The baby squealed happily.

They toted Poof's toy box back to his play room. Once there, Poof hopped on to his play mat. He picked up his toy car and one of his little baby shoes with a little Lego person in it, and began making them race. Timmy put the toy box next to a toy box filled with Legos.

"Let's go check on Cosmo and Wanda. Surely, they have the guest room ready by now."

"RRRRRRAAAAAAARRRRRRRWWWWWW!" A loud growl filled the house.

Timmy slapped his face with the palm of his hand. "Cosmo poofed up another dragon."

"Again!" Tootie added.

The two left the play room and went to the guest room. Sure enough, there was a giant three headed dragon in the guest room. The dragon was furious. It's green haired conjurer hadn't poofed him up in a while. I guess he was jealous.

"Cosmo!" Timmy yelled. "Why did you poof up the dragon?"

Again." Tootie added.

"Prepare the guest room? I thought you said scorch the guest room!" Cosmo replied with a big, dopey smile.

"Cosmo, you donder head!" Wanda yelled as she waved her wand. The star glowed and _**POOF!**_ the dragon was gone. "Chip will be sleeping here. He can't sleep in a room like this!" The winter pink haired woman poofed the room into a clean and peaceful looking room.

"Thank you Wanda!" Timmy sighed with relief. "I'm going to go check up on Chip."

"Uh!" Cosmo jumped up happily. "I'll come with you!"

[][][][

_**10/31/2012 Deathy:**_ Happy Halloween! I'm waiting on Cassy to give me some more stuff for this. So expect it to get longer. So please _**READ & REVIEW!**_


	4. Play Date

_**Chip Skylark Sleeps on Top of the Toilet (CSSoTotT)**_

_**Chapter 4: Play Date**_

_**11/1/2012 Krissie:**_ I sent this fanfic to my friend. I was surprised to find that she liked it so much. So now I have a bigger audience. She also wants to help me write some parts, so you may seem some ideas done by her.

_**Disclaimer:**_ "Tuesday is applesauce day."

[][][][][][[]

Chip was shown his room. It was a lot smaller than his previous bed room, but it would do. At least it wasn't a cardboard box.

"Thanks Timmy." Chip said.

"It's no prob!" Timmy waved his hand. "We'll be having lunch in a bit. Until then, just relax. Explore the house." He paused before adding a soft whisper, "With a lot of caution."

"Sure thing, Timmy." Chip nodded. The pink hatted young man left the singer alone. He crawled into the bed and plopped down on to it. He stared blankly at the empty wall.

Down in the kitchen, Tootie and Wanda were deciding on what to make for lunch. On the kitchen table was a green haired male fairy adorn in a Latino drew with a hat of fruit dancing. He seemed to be having the time of his life as he merrily sang, _La Cuteracha_. Timmy snorted as he entered.

"Hi Timmy!" The girls greeted nonchalantly.

"Hey Timmy!" Cosmo greeted. "Come dance with me!" _**POOF!**_ Timmy was now wearing a wardrobe similar to his god parent's. Timmy just shrugged and began dancing.

"So have you run the idea by them yet? Timmy asked Tootie as he samba-ed with Cosmo.

"Not yet." Tootie replies plainly.

"What idea!?" Cosmo exclaims with way too much joy.

"We think we should get Chip his own record company." Timmy explained. "What do you guys think?"

"That sounds awesome!" Cosmo squealed.

"But where should we put it?" Wanda questioned.

"Hmm…. I dunno. Let's look at a map for some good clean, clear area." Timmy replied as he danced over the book shelf. Tootie couldn't help but snicker. Her husband looked fantastic in a dress.

"Holy guacamole!" Chip Skylark screamed.

"Oh my!" A familiar feminine, but male, voice grasped. "I did NOT poof us here. This one is your bad."

"Me? Ha! There is no way I, and my sexy muscles, could've gotten us to the wrong place. This is something Cosmo does. He stole my wand and replaced it with his wand!" The Spanish accented male accused.

"Hey!" Cosmo retorted. "I really should get my wand fix though. But hey!"

"Fixed wand or not, you still mess it up mi amigo." Juandissimo flew out of the room. "See mi amor! I got us to the right place after all. It's Chip Skylark who was in the wrong place. And I, I am still very sexy!"

"Yes you are Juan." Cupid sighed. In the god's arms, he held a small fairy baby. The baby's eyes were a light lavender. Its hair was a pale, powder pink and curly. It smiled brightly and waved its small arms up and down.

"Hi Juandissimo! Cupid!" Timmy greeted as he flipped through a book of maps. "What brings you here?"

"We came by for a play date for Poof and Linda, remember?" Cupid stated. He wondered if now was a bad time.

"They're friends of yours." Chip guessed. "I presumed as much with them being magical creatures showing up in the house."

"Si! We do that." The Spanish fairy responded.

"Poof is in the play room." Timmy started walking to the play room, book still in hand. Poof was still playing race cars. "Hey buddy!" Timmy greeted. "How's the race going? He asked. The Brunette picked up a small hot wheel. "May we join in?"

"Poof! Poof!" The child sounded happily. The others came in. The fairy baby in Cupid's arms escaped. The love god's grasp. She flew over and sat next to the purple eye baby boy. He smiled and handed her a yellow toy car.

"Broom! Broom!" Poof sounded, gently rolling the car back and forth on the ground.

"Broom! Broom!" Linda repeated.

Timmy rolled his car along with theirs. His blue eyes scanning over various maps. He finally shrugged in defeat. He plopped the book down on the ground. "Poof. Linda. I'm going to let you guys pick where to put Chip's record company." Timmy stated.

Linda tilted her head and stared upward at the buck tooth wonder. Poof made a lot of "Poof! Poof!" sounds and acted out Chip's dilemma. Linda giggled and shook her rattle. _**POOF!**_ a toy bow and arrow landed in her lap.

Poof poofed up a giant globe. Linda giggled even more as she flung her legs up and down. She picked up her pink bow and purple arrow. She pulled the red bow's string back and cheerfully took aim. Releasing the taunt string, the purple arrow flew through the air. It spun around the spinning globe and soon hit a spot.

Once the spot was picked, a small address was displayed in big light up letters like those in Chicago. They read, "Amity Park.

"We know where we're putting Chip's record company. Cosmo! Wanda! Can you make It so?" Timmy asked with a smile.

The fairy babies hopped up and down with unprecedented joy. Before Wanda and Cosmo could raise their wands and let the stars adorning the top glow, the small babies had already made it so.

[][][][]

_**11/8/2012 Deathy:**_ Here be the end of this chapter. I may add another extra bit. Maybe. As for the baby fairy, I'm going to let your minds wonder on that one until it becomes clearer. I'm curious to hear what you guys think of Linda and who exactly she is. So _please, __**please, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_


	5. Shiny Teeth

_**Chip Skylark Sleeps on Top of the Toilet (CSSoTotT)**_

_**Chapter 5: Shiny Teeth**_

_**2/17/2013 Krissie:**_ 2;03pm It's about time I got to work on this one. I hope you're all happy to see an update. The last quote was by Chip Skylark.

_**Disclaimer:**_ "Why don't you try a nice salad instead? Caramel makes you irritable."

[][][][][][

In Amity Park, a giant new building poofed out of nowhere and landed in a relatively clear area on the edge of the park. Everyone in the town stared in shock and bewilderment. None stared more, then Amity Park's local super hero. The white haired ghost boy was flying over the city when _**BAM!**_ He suddenly found himself faced with probably the biggest mystery of his life.

"Where the heck did this building come from?" The 26 year old green eyed man asked as he rubbed his head.

"Yo Chip!" Timmy called as he walked out of Poof's play room. "I have great news!" The 22 year old came dancing down the stairs, still adorn in his Latino fruit dress.

"Yeah! You'll love it!" Cosmo stated, floating behind Timmy as he danced in the same kind of dance. The two were forming a conga line.

Chip gave them a weird and surprised look. He was beginning to wonder if he could handle living in a house filled with magical creatures and the strange, impossible to understand going-ons that often occur in Timmy Turner's What-the-fuck house of insanity. Tootie giggled at the boys strange dancing down the stairs. Chip took a deep breath. God he hoped this wouldn't wind up with him in a hospital bed.

"So what is this good news? And please tell me there isn't bad news with it." Chip questioned, trying to keep optimistic. He was finding it harder and harder to do with each passing antic.

"No bad news!" Timmy smiled.

"I don't think there's a bad side to this, but I don't know a lot of things." Cosmo laughed as he floated over to the kitchen table. "And look, I can dance!" The green haired fairy began to dance and sing on the table.

Chip raised an eye brow at him and then looked over at his friend. He raised an eye brow at him and motioned towards Cosmo Cosma.

Timmy gave a shy shrug. "You get used to it."

"Suuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrreeeeeee ." Chip said as he nodded his head. His voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Anyway, I got you a new music studio. One that's all your own!" Timmy stated with excitement.

Chip's blue eyes widened to the size of saucers. "REALLY?"

"Yep!" Timmy's brown hair bounced up and down as he nodded. "It's in Amity Park waiting for you?"

"Really? Cool!" Chip cheered as he did a few break dance moves in excitement. "Wait? Why Amity Park?"

"Because that's where the arrow landed." Timmy responded simply.

Chip raised an eye brow at his friend, but decided to leave it at that. Asking Timmy to explain things just reeked of 'hey! This is a bad idea!"

"So come on! After we eat lunch, we'll head over there so you can see your new studio and possibly home!" Timmy smiled.

"Sounds awesome!" Chip Skylark did a few break dance moves as he spoke. "What's for lunch?"

As everyone at the Turner's sunk their teeth into food, Danny and his friends were stuck with a mystery of the laugh time.

"So where do you think it came from?" Tucker asked.

"Could be the work of Desiree?" Sam questioned as she stared at the building.

"Nah. This doesn't seem to be her kind of thing. Usually by now it back fires on the person who made the wish." Danny stated. "Plus, who wishes for a random building on the edge of the park?"

"A homeless person?" Valerie shrugged.

"If a homeless person wished for this, then where is the person?" Sam asked as she stared at the tall random building.

"Wait!" Tucker stated as he ran up to the door. "The sign says this is Shiny Teeth Records." He read the sign on the front door. "This isn't just a house, it's a music studio!"

"Weird, who names a record company Shiny Teeth?" Sam questioned.

"Chip Skylark?" Danny muttered blatantly. "Chip Skylark has a record company?!" The ghost boy began to wig out as the others gave him a funny look.

[][][]

_**Deathy:**_ Oh look! A new chapter! Sorry for the long wait. Please _**READ & REVIEW!**_


End file.
